


Trying Not to Cry in Front of You

by Exemai



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Drabble, M/M, Seta group au, Technically pre-relationship but can be read as established too, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Kanji opens his arms and Yu leans into his chest, hiding his face and letting his tears fall. The taller can admit that his senpai crying is something he'd never seen, so it's obvious that he's a little curious about what it looks like, but he never knew it'd hurt like this.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Seta Souji/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Trying Not to Cry in Front of You

Yu was in the living room, sitting with Kanji and Nanako, when his phone rang. There wasn't much Kanji knew about his home life, only that his parents were incredibly absent, and the owners of a huge company that he was (reluctantly) in line to inherit.

Which makes Yu pale when he sees 'Mother' on the caller ID. Kanji wasn't oblivious, he saw that Yu turned the TV down. "Mother," he fakes a happy tone which makes Kanji frown. "Yes, I'm doing quite well." 

Kanji could tell that this was going to be serious, so he leans over to Nanako and quietly tells her to go play in her room for a bit. She's a smart girl, she grabs a few of her things and leaves as quietly as she can. "N-No, Mother, that sound was only the television." Yu gives a small smile to the girl, he knows she didn't mean to make any sound.

They continue talking like that until something makes Kanji's ears perk up. Yu was looking down at the floor and his tone, it was like he gave up on trying to sound happy. "Yes, I am still the top of my class, I wouldn't disappoint you and Father like that." Yu nods, giving a small sigh, "I.. I love you too, Mother. I shall speak to you soon." He pulls the phone back and waits for her to hang up before dropping his head.

"Woah, senpai.. when you said your folks put you into manners classes you weren't kidding." Kanji hums, "and here I thought you talked fancy before."

"Yeah, sorry you had to hear that." He looks back up, looking up at the ceiling in front of him and pulling his lips into a tight line. Kanji tilts his head and watches Yu bring the back of his hand to his nose.

"Senpai?"

"S-Sorry, it's just.." he sniffles softly, making Kanji worry, "I'm trying— trying not to cry in front of y-you.."

"Jeez, c'mere." Kanji opens his arms and Yu leans into his chest, hiding his face and letting his tears fall. The taller can admit that his senpai crying is something he'd never seen, so it's obvious that he's a little curious about what it looks like, but he never knew it'd hurt like this.

And it's making Kanji think that.. wow.. Yu is kinda small against him, thin too which just makes him worry more. He closes his arms around Yu and gives his senpai a squeeze.

"T-The first time she calls— calls me.. in m-months.." Yu reaches around to grip at the fabric at Kanji's back. "An'.. an' it's jus' to see 'f I'm top of th' class..!" The broken voice makes Kanji's chest hurt more.

"H-Hey.. just breathe, senpai.." Kanji shyly brings a hand up to bury in Yu's hair to try and help him calm down. It takes a moment or two but Yu's crying finally turns into sniffles and he pulls back from Kanji's chest.

"Sorry.." he wipes at his nose with the back of his hand, "wasn't exactly 'heir to a huge company' behaviour.. huh?"

"No, but it's a good thing that's not who you are right now." Yu blinks, tilting his head. "You're not 'Yu Narukami the heir' right now. To me you're 'Yu-senpai', hell even to Nanako-chan you're just 'big bro'."

Yu smiles faintly, "you're right. Thank you, Kanji."

Kanji's cheeks heat up slightly, "yeah.. no problem."


End file.
